


dialogue choices

by stellafleur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, General, Humor, I can't write straightforward romance so this is me trying to be funny again, I'm not sorry Itaru, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: it was a dangerous encounter in the night, and itaru was mentally reviewing his options.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	dialogue choices

**Author's Note:**

> I really just said to myself, "Eff it! I want to see Izumi kabedon Itaru!" so this came to be? I wanted it to be fluffy but feral (drunk) Izumi said no <3

Itaru came back home with a headache, and a massive desire to burn something to the ground, particularly the past few hours. The walk from the station did nothing to ease his dizziness, even after several miles of stumbling, trying not to face-plant onto the ground, or throw up in the middle of the sidewalk. The company dinner, in which he watched his superiors make asses of themselves again, was nothing short of hell as he charmed clients, downed alcohol like water, all the while forcing himself to play the part of a good little employee. 

He could've avoided said dinner company, he reminded himself, if he didn't have a bad habit of sucking up to them as usual, and prove his capabilities. 

Rubbing his temples, he wanted to vanish in his bed, or reverse time again to redo the past evening, but the pounding in his head told him to make a quick stop by the kitchen for some painkillers, and water. Lots of water.

"I'm home… " He called uselessly into the night. 

He couldn't help but briefly notice the eerie silence, the dim lights inside, but merely summed it up to the residents sleeping in this ungodly hour already, which was a surprise for once.

He was in the process of removing his shoes, when he heard footsteps padding closer. A moment later, Izumi's head popped out, arms crossed, and regarding him rather intensely. 

She was dressed in her usual nightwear, blue pajamas, loose white cotton shirt, a blue cardigan on her shoulders, and Kareko-chan themed slippers on her feet. Her hair was pulled to the side, but strands were flying everywhere, as she continued eyeing him suspiciously.

Itaru couldn't help but smirk as she continued watching him, while loosening his tie. 

"Direct-"

Itaru didn't have time to react properly, much less brace himself when the director suddenly slammed the wall behind him, and trapped him between her arms.

His half drunken mind could only summarize the following: 

Izumi used Kabedon. 

Attack Power: 75

Damage Taken: 25

Effect: Heart-rate shot up quickly.

There was a dark look on her face, however, when she looked up at him. "Where the fuck have you been?"

The cursing somehow had a sobering effect, much more quicker than water, but at the same time, he couldn't answer quickly enough. Instead, he blinked dumbly at her actions, as she continued pressing him against the wall like this.

He wanted to blame the alcohol for his slow response, but he really couldn't think anymore, with Izumi glaring up at him, trapped between her arms, and oblivious to her nightshirt falling subtly open in the front to reveal the pink-laced bra underneath, one his mind couldn't help but remember from a week ago.

Her face only darkened. "What the _fuck_ are you looking at?"

In response, Itaru stiffened. 

If he was in control of his faculties, he would question the absurdity of Izumi's behavior right now, and help her get a hold of herself. Instead, Itaru flinched as Izumi pressed herself closer, and his heart started pounding again, but for a different reason. 

His mind also couldn't help but remember the time he pressed her against the wall like this, like a bad romance trope, and wondered if she felt an inch of fear for her life too.

_Was this karma?_

Like an important sequence in a video game, his mind couldn't help reviewing the dialogue options, one that might save his life, or lead to the bad ending.

Option A: I just came back from a company meeting slash dinner

Option B: Director, good evening. What's the matter?

Option C: Are you drunk? [Help her get water]

And, Option D: [Do not move] [She might hit you if you breath] [Being pressed against the wall by her isn't so bad]

He shook his head at his last option, once again blaming the alcohol sloshing in his head for his lack of clear thinking. Giving Izumi's face a closer inspection, he finally noticed the glassy look in her eyes, as if she wasn't exactly aware of herself or the moment, even while she waited for an answer. 

Before her shirt could slide down any further, he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and carefully pushed her away. Izumi surprisingly complied, even as she continued boring a hole through his head.

He pressed option C. "Director, are you drunk?"

Izumi didn't say anything, but continued staring at him, confusion crossing her features. She opened her mouth, presumably to respond, but hurled the contents of her stomach all over him instead, even as she clutched against his suit jacket.

His left eye twitched in disbelief.

_Deadass. Really?_

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get the image of Izumi getting angrier the more she drinks out of my head, which is how feral!Izumi came to be in the first place. Do you guys have anyone in mind y'all want feral drunk Izumi to terrorize next?? Please write it down below.


End file.
